Une vie révée
by ReD-LiLiNe
Summary: Il suffit d'un evenement pour changer notre vie à jamais..... Révée d'une vie nouvelle, est-ce une mauvaise chose? Et si grace à elle on trouvait l'amour avec la personne la plus inattendu.
1. Une proposition inattendue

C'est ma toute première fic j' espère qu'elle vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une proposition inattendue

Le soleil s'était coucher depuis quelque temps déjà dans la rue du 4 privet drive, une ombre, seul, marchait, éclairé par seulement par les rayons de la lune. Le jeune aux cheveux de jais avait pris une décision, il voulait changer de vie, il voulait qu'on l'oublie et plus que tout il ne voulait plus qu'on le félicite de la victoire de cette guerre qui lui avait pris plusieurs années de sa vie, il voulait pour une fois dans sa vie être égoïste. Il rentra alors chez son oncle et sa tante et monta directement dans sa chambre, là il prit sa chouette des neiges, et lui attacha une lettre destinait à la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé sur cette terre.

Assis sur son fauteuil de cuir noir devant son bureau, le professeur le plus détestait de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard continuait de corriger les copies abominable de ses élèves, lorsque un bruit attira son attention, se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, le professeur Snape put facilement reconnaitre le chouette du fils de son pire ennemi. Ouvrant une des seules fenêtres présente dans sa chambre se trouvant dans les cachots, l'oiseau entra déposa la lettre et repartit comme elle était venu. Le maitre des potions prit la lettre pour la lire :

_Chère professeur vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'un jour je puisse vous écrire, je me surprends moi-même et cela va vous paraitre étrange mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide si vous voulait en savoir plus venait me voir demain chez mes tuteurs._

_Votre dévoué, Harry Potter._

Si un jour il s'était attendu à ça, Harry Potter ayant besoin de l'aide de la personne qu'il détestait le plus après Malefoy. C'est avec un certains plaisir qu'il prit place dans son lit, savoir que le héro du monde sorcier avait besoin de son aide le faisait extrêmement plaisir, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très charitable il décida de se rendre au rendez-vous pour connaitre la raison de cette demande.

Le lendemain vers midi le professeur partit rejoindre Potter en prévenant le directeur de son absence sans pour autant en donner la véritable raison. Il arriva donc derrière la maison pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les moldus, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ce fus Harry qui vint lui ouvrir la porte, lorsque que Severus posa les yeux sur lui, il fut tellement choqué par l'apparence du survivant que son masque qu'il portait 24h sur 24h s'effrita pendant plusieurs secondes. Le célèbre Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé depuis sa sortie de l'école l'an d'avant. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux dû à son manque de sommeil surement, il portait un tee-shirt troué à manche court, sur ses bras des marques de bleus était visible ainsi que plusieurs coupure à peine cicatriser. Mais le maitres de potion ne put finir son analyse du survivant car il fut tirer de sa contemplation par la voix faible de Harry qui lui demandait de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit après un moment à se demander ce qui avait bien put lui arriver pendant se premier mois de vacance, arrivé à destination il put dans le coin de la chambre une poubelle dans laquelle se trouvait des vêtements taché de sang, n'en pouvant plus de rester dans l'ignorance et surtout ayant hâte de partir pour ne plus avoir en face de lui un Potter aussi affaibli car le sentiment qu'il ressentait en le voyant ainsi ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Il posa alors la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son arrivée.

Puis-je savoir monsieur Potter ce qui a pu vous mettre dans un tel état ? dit-il d'une voix froide.

Cela ne vous regarde pas, ce n'est de toute manière pas important.

Je vous préviens Potter si vous voulais que je vous aide vous avez intérêt à tout me dire et à commencer par la raison de votre état.

Harry pesait le pour et le contre pouvait t-il se confiait à son professeur de potion ce qui lui était arrivé ? A-t-il eu raison en le faisant demander ? Il commençait à croire qu'il avait peut-être mal fait mais il décida que parler à une personne l'aiderai peut-être et puis il faudra bien qu'il se confit un jour.

Je sortais pour me promener, j'avais toujours l'habitude d'aller marcher vers 6h, je passais souvent devant le parc où il y avait toujours plein d'enfant qui jouait, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à arriver devant un ancien parc de jeu où personne ne venait plus et j'y restais pendant un long moment, _il avait murmuré plus qu'il n'avait parlé et Severus du s'approcher_, _en voyant Potter aussi désorienté lui fit penser qu'il l'avait peut-être mal jugé en pensant qu'il pouvait être comme son père._

Vous pouvez continuez, _il avait dit cela avec une douceur qui le surprit et à voir l'expression de Harry ce fut de même pour lui._

Ce jour-là, c'était il y a deux jours, j'étais au parc abandonné comme d'habitude et deux personnes c'est approché et mon aborder, je ne lai connaissait pas…, _les larmes d'Harry qu'il essayait de retenir depuis le début de son récit commencèrent à creuser des sillons sur ses joues_, l'un des deux était saoul et il commençait à me parler en se rapprochant encore plus, puis j'ai put voir qu'il avait tout les deux un étui à baguette, après un moment l'autre homme en voyant ma cicatrice… m'avait reconnu tout de suite malheureusement pour moi, il était tout les deux des partisans… de la cause de Voldemort et ma baguette, qui m'avait était confisqué par ma tante, était resté à la maison. Ils ont commencé… à m'envoyer des sorts que j'ai pour la plupart esquivé, mais je perdais mes forces de plus en plus et finalement ils ont réussi à me toucher…je suis tombé…et l'autre, celui qui était saoul c'est approché et il… il a…

Harry n'avait pas pu finir mais Severus avait une vague idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, il regarda alors Potter qui avait éclaté en sanglots, que pouvait-il faire ? Le réconfort n'avais jamais était un de ses point fort. Mais en voyant Harry ainsi en train de pleurer devant son professeur, Severus fut la seul chose qu'il fut capable de faire, prendre Harry dans ses bras pour essayer de l'apaiser avec des mots et des caresse. Au début Harry s'était tendu car bien qu'il connaisse Severus il avait constamment peur quand quelqu'un le touchait. Après plusieurs minutes les pleurs s'arrêtèrent et Harry s'éloigna de Severus.

Professeur, je ne veux plus être Harry Potter, cette prophétie qui me cours après depuis mes un an est trop lourde pour moi. Je ne veux plus de cette guerre, j'en ai plus qu'assez, je voudrais changer d'identité, partir et ne plus revenir.

L'ancien mangemort regardait à présent son élève comme-ci il le voyait pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, Harry Potter ne voulait pas de la gloire qui le poursuivait depuis ses un an, lui qui croyait que se n'était qu'un garçon prétentieux profitant de sa célébrité, il s'était trompé. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'Harry n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres et que cette tache qui lui a été attribué lorsqu'il avait vaincu le mage noir la première fois pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Je vois, je me suis trompé sur vous mais comment puis-je vous aider à faire ce que vous vous voulez Monsieur Potter.

J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il existait une potion de changement mais pour cela il faut vraiment être bon en potion, seul un sorcier sur cent peut la réussir, et je voudrais que vous la fassiez pour moi.

J'ai entendu parler de cette potions mais elle prend au moins trois semaines pour se faire et de plus il faut ajouter un cheveu appartenant à la personne avec qui ont veut se créer un lien.

J'ai déjà choisi cette personne, il ne me manque plus que la potion. Je peux paraitre égoïste mais je n'en peux plus.

Je veux bien vous aidez mais il faudra faire croire que Harry Potter est mort, je pense savoir comment faire. Il vous faudra quitter cette maison pour la dernière semaine avant la rentrée, vous pourrez venir chez moi.

A cette phrase Harry releva la tête pour croiser un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé y voir, il le regardait avec une telle gentillesse, mais sans y réfléchir il sauta au cou de son ancien professeur détesté. Celui-ci referma ses bras bien sûr il n'aimait toujours pas Harry mais ça a été plus fort que lui car il avait besoin d'aidé se garçon qui lui ressemblait étant jeune et puis un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ils étaient la tous les deux à parler et ils furent surpris de pouvoir tenir pendant plusieurs minutes une conversation civilisée, puis Severus était partie et Harry était retourné à ses petites occupations, bien qu'elles ne soient pas très intéressantes. Il ne pensait qu'aux trois semaines qui allaient lui paraître très longue, lui qui pensait que le professeur Snape ne pourrait jamais l'aider, il avait fait une erreur.

 OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –

La première semaine avait était supportable, la deuxième il commençait à s'impatienter, il ne trouvait rien qui pouvait lui faire penser à autre chose à part ses cauchemars qu'il faisait de plus en plus, la troisième à été la plus dur il n'arrivait plus à rester en place. Severus est finalement venu le chercher le vendredi soir pour organiser la mort de Harry Potter, ils se sont donc tous les deux rendus au parc abandonné ou la Severus créa un clone de Harry avec la même emprunte magique à l'aide d'un sortilège de magie noir inventé par la famille Snape, puis Severus les avait fait transplaner jusqu'à sa maison, Harry aurait cru se retrouver dans un manoir sinistre mais il s'était trompé. La maison était magnifique et éclairé, elle avait deux étages, en entrant il se retrouva dans une salle au mur belge qui donné sur le salon et sur les coté soit la cuisine soit les escaliers. Le salon était chaleureux il y avait un fauteuil en cuir noir avec des petits couffins de cuir rouges autour de la cheminé, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette dont la couleur était en parfaite harmonie avec tout ce qui s'y trouvait. La cuisine, elle était recouvert au mur de petit carreau vert pomme, avec tous les ustensiles qu'il faut pour faire à manger ce qui surprit Harry. En fin au deuxième étage il y avait trois chambre, la première, celle de Severus était la plus grande et avait sa propre salle de bain et les deux autres de tailles quand même importante devait se partager une salle de bain. De plus le jeune sorcier avait put constatait que son professeur adorait les plante car toute la maison était décorait de plante du plafond jusqu'au sol.

Viens avec moi, on va aller à la cave la potion se trouvera là-bas.

Dites moi professeur vous avez pu trouver l'ingrédient manquant que je vous ai demandé.

Ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Potter, j'ai réussi à subtiliser un objet appartenant à la personne à laquelle vous voulez avoir un lien de parenté, mais pourquoi l'avoir choisi et pour …

Et bien pour tout vous dire professeur le professeur Lupin et une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi depuis la mort de mon parrain alors je l'ais choisis et je vous ai aussi choisis car je voudrais vous remercier pour votre aide. Et puis avoir un lien avec vous peu peut être avoir du bien.

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte du laboratoire du professeur Snape, avant d'entrer Harry avait était sûr d'avoir vu sur le visage du professeur un sourire naitre mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et regardant le chaudron devant lui. Le professeur versa un peu du contenu dans un verre et le lui tendu, Harry regarda la fumée blanche s'échappé du verre, une odeur de lavande et de miel flotter dans toute la salle. Puis après avoir croiser le regard sombre de son professeur de potions. Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant que la transformation ne se fasse. Harry ferma les yeux quand il se retrouva devant le miroir lorsqu'il les rouvrit il tomba sur deux prunelles azurs tellement contraire à ses yeux émeraudes, son visage avait aussi changé il ressembler plus à celui de Severus mais en gardant tout de même des trait fins, il avait des cheveux sombres et longs qui lui arrivait au bas du dos et qui était parsemés de mèches châtaines. Il avait grandi aussi il faisait à peu près 1m70 comparé à sa taille d'avant il y avait un grand changement, il allait d'ailleurs avoir besoin de refaire sa garde robe. Il se retourna vers Severus qui le regardait depuis le début de sa transformation.

Et bien nous pouvons dire que la potion à très bien marcher, mais il va falloir à partir de demain aller vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements monsieur Potter en attendant je vous en prêterai.

Professeur puis que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, peut être pourrions nous commencer pas nous appeler par nos prénoms, et il faudra me trouver une nouvelle identité.

Et bien si tu le veux tu pourras choisir ton prénom moi j'ai déjà ton nom de famille et toute ton histoire de ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry regarda son professeur et se permit de lui sourire, un sourire que lui rendit Severus.

Professeur je voudrais que ce soit vous qui choisissais mon prénom.

Severus le regarda surpris, Harry lui proposais de lui donner un nom comme on le fait pour son propre enfant, si il n'avait pas été aussi maitre de ses émotions, il aurait surement laissé couler quelques larmes. Réfléchissant un moment, il trouva enfin le nom qu'il voulait.

Et bien, si j'avais eu un fils je l'aurais appelé Hadden.

Et bien c'est très joli prénom, à partir de maintenant je m'appellerais Hadden Snape.

Pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre non de famille.

Je ne sais pas.

Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à te conter ton histoire, viens on sera mieux au salon.

Lorsqu'Harry, qui désormais s'appelé Hadden entra dans son lit, il tomba tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée. En tout cas il avait pu constater une chose ce soir, Severus avait une imagination débordante.


	2. Nouvelle vie et regret

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour d'une nouvelle vie et regret

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry, ou plutôt Hadden, se réveilla, ce fut en douceur, dans une sorte de soupir de bonheur. Il allait dorénavant commencer une toute nouvelle vie, enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'il espérait ! Il n'était plus le célèbre Harry Potter, le « survivant », non, à partir d'aujourd'hui il serait considéré comme un simple sorcier, Hadden Snape. Bien qu'il fût réveillé depuis déjà quelques bonnes minutes, le jeune homme était encore enroulé dans ses couvertures. Quelques rayons de soleil, filtrés par les rideaux crème, envahissaient la chambre du jeune homme, ce qui lui fit supposer qu'il était déjà une bonne heure de la matinée…Hadden attendit néanmoins encore un peu avant de sortir du lit. Les draps étaient si agréables, l'oreiller si moelleux, la pièce si chaleureuse, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever tout de suite. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la maison de ses anciens tuteurs. Le jeune sorcier se retourna alors, son regard se posant sur la chambre qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps d'examiner la veille, la fatigue ayant eu raison de lui. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille raisonnablement grande, comme il avait pu furtivement le remarquer lorsqu'il y était entré. Le mur, de couleur brique, était orné par quelques tableaux, certains représentants des natures mortes, d'autres des portraits de grands mages ou sorcières. Aussi, Hadden ne fut pas surpris de voir quelques plantes décorer les coins de la pièce, Severus avait décidément une passion pour les plantes, quoi que cela ne devait pas paraître si étonnant que cela de la part d'un professeur de potion, les plantes étant indispensables pour la préparation de certains antidotes et autres remèdes. Mais il fallait aussi avouer que le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns aurait plutôt imaginé ainsi la maison du professeur Chourave.

_« Non, à mon humble avis, elle doit vivre carrément dans une serre ! » _pensa t'il, tout en se retenant de rire. Cette petite pensée humoristique laissa bien vite place à de la surprise lorsque Hadden entendit une voix l'interpeller.

-« Et bien, monsieur Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore au lit à une heure si tardive de la matinée ? Je me demandais presque si vous n'étiez pas mort durant votre sommeil. »

Hadden se redressa immédiatement et pu constater que son cher professeur de potions se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant avec son habituel regard morne auquel s'ajoutait un air sarcastique. Apparemment, Severus avait préféré oublier son côté chaleureux et compatissant de la veille. Comme l'homme aux cheveux gras semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de la part d'Harry, ce dernier se décida à lui répondre, tout en se levant de son lit.

-« Je ne faisais que rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues chez les Dursley. Mais je vais de ce pas me préparer afin d'aller m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. »

Le professeur de potion sentit comme un léger pincement au cœur en se remémorant l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Potter chez ses tuteurs, mais surtout, ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme dans le parc. Afin de cacher sa compassion, Severus acquiesça à Hadden tout en se retournant pour partir, d'un pas visiblement empressé :

-« Bien, je vous donnerai de l'argent afin que vous puissiez vous acheter ce qu'il vous faut, car je suppose qu'en tant que Hadden Snape, vous ne possédez pas grand-chose… »

Il s'arrêta néanmoins en entendant derrière lui la voix du jeune homme aux yeux azur :

-« A vrai dire professeur, je pensais vous faire venir avec moi. Et ne vous inquiétait pas j'ai transférait tout mon argent »

Severus se tourna vers Harry. Si le professeur de potions n'avait pas eu un masque inexpressif sur le visage, Hadden aurait juré que ce dernier était surpris. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple haussement de sourcil qui signifiait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Severus qui le brisa au bout de quelques minutes :

-« Il n'en n'est pas question.»

La réponse du professeur était claire, nette, radicale, mais certainement pas efficace, car Hadden se jeta presque sur Snape en le suppliant d'une voix pourtant sûre.

-« Professeur, je préfèrerais que vous veniez avec moi ! »

Severus considéra néanmoins ce ton comme impertinent lui répondit du tac au tac, la voix sarcastique :

-« Qu'il y a-t-il monsieur Potter ? Vous ne savez pas choisir seul vos habits ou vous avez peur de vous faire agresser ? »

Le professeur ne réalisa son erreur que lorsqu'il croisa le regard horrifié du jeune garçon … Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus regretta ce qu'il venait de dire ; Harry s'était effectivement fait agressé il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, et les paroles du professeur n'avaient fait que remémorer ce terrible épisode à l'ancien « Survivant ». L'homme tenta alors de… s'excuser – ce qui lui demandait une grande force mentale- lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un Potter ayant reprit ses esprits et revenant à la charge.

-« Professeur, ou plutôt devrais-je dire 'Severus', premièrement, je ne suis plus Harry Potter, désormais mon nom est Hadden Snape, le fils de votre frère, et deuxièmement, oui, j'ai peur, les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas tous d'un coup de baguette magique, et enfin, si nous voulons nous supporter aisément, il faudrait déjà que nous tissions des liens ne serait-ce qu'amicaux ! Votre présence m'est donc nécessaire. »

Face à un Harry aussi déterminé, le professeur ne pu que se résigner et, roulant les yeux, il déclara forfait.

-« Bien Pott…je veux dire Snape, j'accepte de vous accompagner, mais ne vous imaginez pas que je passerai sur tous vos petits caprices ! »

Hadden, fier de lui mais néanmoins blessé par le souvenir de son agression, s'en alla se préparer pour partir, laissant derrière lui un professeur Snape vexé et marmonnant des _« satané Potter … »_ ou encore _« il cache bien son jeu … »._

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux Snape se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée de ce dernier, prêts pour leur « virée dans les magasins » dans le Chemin de Traverse. Severus attendit un moment et regarda Harry, son expression signifiant probablement « à toi l'honneur ». Le jeune sorcier n'attendit pas que son professeur joigne la parole à son regard et entra dans la cheminée s'emparant d'un peu de poudre de cheminette. La première fois que Harry avait utilisé ce moyen de transport, c'était chez les Weasley, et il s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé dans l'allée des Embrumes… Le souvenir de Ron et de la famille Weasley fit ressentir à Harry du regret et de la tristesse… Etant désormais Hadden Snape, il n'était pas sensé connaître Ron, ni Hermione. Au fond de lui, il espérait franchement gagner l'amitié des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter, même s'il était conscient que rien ne serait pareil. Il leva alors les yeux vers Severus qui semblait s'impatienter. Oui, il fallait faire une croix sur le passé, Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un fantôme destiné à être oublié, Hadden, lui, faisait partie de son présent et de son avenir. Le jeune homme lâcha alors la poudre de cheminette en s'exclamant distinctement :

_« Chemin de Traverse »_

Harry se sentit alors aspiré dans un gigantesque tourbillon de flammes vertes, comme la première fois, chez les Weasley, exception faite que, cette fois-ci, il n'avait mal au cœur que parce qu'il regrettait les seules joies qu'il avait en étant Harry Potter : ses amis. Mais le contre pesait beaucoup plus lourd que le pour dans cette ancienne vie, et le jeune homme se consolait en se disant que sa nouvelle vie ne pouvait décidément pas être pire que celle du très célèbre Potter.

Il arriva bien vite à l'endroit désiré, qui lui rappela une énième fois de vieux souvenirs. Il n'avait décidément pas terminé d'être torturé par son passé ! Son professeur de potions arriva à peine quelques minutes après lui et, après s'être dépoussiérés, ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans la grande allée, où les gens se bousculaient afin de se frayer un passage. La rentrée était proche, et Hadden pu remarquer des futurs élèves de première année s'affairer avec leurs parents chez Oliver, ou encore Fleury et Bott, ou bien dans de nombreux autres magasins. Bon nombre de jeunes sorciers admiraient le nouveau Nimbus Fire depuis la vitrine de la boutique de balais magiques. Au loin, Hadden cru apercevoir Hermione mais ne pu confirmer son impression car Severus l'attira dans un magasin de vêtements.

Ils y entrèrent tous deux et furent de suite abordés par la vendeuse. Cette dernière était une jeune sorcière dont les vêtements paraissaient être la toute dernière mode du monde magique. L'homme aux cheveux gras s'adressa à la jeune femme qui, souriante, amena les deux sorciers jusqu'au fond du magasin. Là, elle se mit à examiner Harry de haut en bas, prenant par la même occasion ses mensurations, l'air songeur, comme ci elle cherchait un vêtement pour un homme politique. Enfin, son visage s'illumina et elle s'écria joyeusement :

-« Parfait, j'ai trouvé ! »

Elle sorti de son étui sa baguette magique et s'exclama, d'un gracieux tour de poigné :

_-« Appare Vestimentum ! »_

Les habits bien rangés dans la pièce se mirent alors à tourbillonner dans tout le magasin, devant un Harry très peu surpris, un Severus neutre et une vendeuse au bord de la crise d'extase. Après un ballet vestimentaire quelque peu long, les vêtements cessèrent soudain de tournoyer et se rangèrent à leur place de manière autonome. Tous, excepté un magnifique pantalon noir à huit poches, quelque peu taille basse, et une chemise blanche simple mais néanmoins très classe qui s'accordait bien plus avec ce pantalon qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Des souliers assortis firent ensuite leur apparition face à Hadden. Lui et Severus pensaient que cela était suffisant pour cet assortiment, mais la vendeuse tourna alors la tête, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans le magasin…Le professeur et Hadden échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant que Snape ne se décide à demander poliment à la jeune femme :

-« Mademoiselle vous semblez chercher quelque chose … Puis-je … »

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse achever sa question, il fut interrompu par l'exclamation de la vendeuse qui courait jusque vers une autre partie du magasin :

-« Oh ! Te voilà ! Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu donc pas venir ? »

Harry, curieux, s'avança de quelques pas devant Severus et regarda en direction de la vendeuse. Devant cette dernière se trouvait une magnifique veste de cuir qui passait du noir au rouge en de petits clignotements. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Hadden et Snape, tandis que sa main faisait mine d'attraper la fameuse veste.

-« C'est la veste assortie à vos vêtements… Elle est quelque peu timide malheureusement ! Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais réussi à la vendre cette petite coquine, elle n'ose jamais approcher les clients, c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouve toujours dans le fond du magasin… »

La pauvre jeune fille peinait à rattraper cette veste qui reculait constamment, ou se faufilait de droite à gauche…La vendeuse se résigna alors et adressa un regard déçu à Severus et Hadden.

-« Je suis désolée, je pense que je vais chercher autre chose. » annonça t'elle d'une voix aussi peinée que si elle avait annoncé au monde entier qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'oxygène

-« Non, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas ! Et puis, ce… n'est… pas une catastrophe si je ne porte pas de veste » la consola Hadden avec un charmant et sympathique sourire.

Le visage de la jeune femme passa alors de la tristesse à la surprise.

-« Pas une catastrophe ? Pas une catastrophe ?! Mais si, voyons !!!! J'ai tout étudié sur la mode sorcière avant de venir diriger ce magasin ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai eu mon diplôme dans une boîte de chocogrenouille !!! Par Merlin ! Si vous ne portez pas cette veste avec les vêtements que je vous ai proposé, tout le charme disparaîtra ! Ici, les vêtements ne sont pas comme dans les autres magasins sorciers, ce sont eux qui vous choisissent selon vos mensurations et surtout votre personnalité !!!Vous comprenez ?!! »

La jeune femme était visiblement au bord de la crise et Harry lança un regard désespéré à son professeur qui, jusqu'à maintenant, s'était fait discret et regardait la scène d'un air impassible. Severus remarqua le regard implorant du jeune homme et surtout, il sentit lorsque ce dernier se mit à le maudire intérieurement de l'avoir amené dans une boutique pareille ! En effet, de tous les magasins de vêtements sorciers, Severus avait choisi celui-là !!!Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur s'avança vers la jeune femme qui s'énervait à la fois sur Harry et sur la pauvre veste recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-« Mademoiselle, nous comprenons votre colère et mon jeune fils et moi-même ne souhaitions pas vous offenser. Si je puis me permettre, laissez Hadden s'approcher de la dite veste, et nous verrons si le contact entre eux passer » Severus lança un regard presque moqueur à Harry « En attendant, si nous allions tout de suite à la caisse afin de discuter du prix ? »

La gérante de la boutique se mit à réfléchir, puis, elle accepta la proposition de Severus et accompagna ce dernier à la caisse, abandonnant Harry devant la pauvre petite veste. L'ancien « Survivant » lança de loin un regard reconnaissant vers son professeur, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir amené dans une boutique pareille.

_« Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait exprès … Maudit soit ce professeur ! »_

Enfin, le jeune garçon se résigna et se dirigea vers la veste. En y réfléchissant bien, le professeur de potions avait lui aussi marqué un point en obligeant Harry à convaincre une veste en cuir de bien vouloir accepter son sort ! Ils étaient tous deux à égalité.

Il se retrouva alors face à la veste dont les manches ne cessaient de passer du noir au rouge. Le jeune homme tendit alors la main vers le vêtement et tenta un sourire tout aussi timide mais sensé être rassurant :

-« aller…viens, n'hésite pas … je ne … je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu sais ? »

La veste semblait hésiter davantage… Il n'y avait pas assez de certitude dans la voix de Hadden et le morceau de cuir le sentait et n'était pas sûr qu'il faille faire confiance à cet individu ! Severus, à la caisse, jubilait de son côté face à l'air hésitant et visiblement gêné de celui qu'il avait osé faire passer pour son fils devant la gérante du magasin. Le professeur Snape lança un regard victorieux vers Harry, il semblait dire « alors, monsieur Potter n'est-il pas assez puissant pour convaincre un vieux bout de cuir de le suivre ? »

Le jeune homme aux mèches châtaines comprit le message sarcastique de son nouveau tuteur et, afin de l'affronter une fois encore, il décida de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un moins que rien ; Hadden Snape se retourna vers la veste et lui afficha un sourire sincère, un visage sûr de lui en lui tendant une main rassurante :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la veste s'approcha de Harry, sa manche cessant de clignoter se posa sur lui, puis, elle sembla bondir de joie et s'enfila d'elle-même autour de Harry. Tout cela sous le regard enchanté de la vendeuse et profondément vexé de Severus.

Hadden venait une fois encore de marquer un point…De plus, l'ancien Survivant lança un sourire presque narquois à Snape.

Et ce fut donc le regard neutre, mais vexé, que le professeur Snape acheta les vêtements et sorti de la boutique, suivit de près par un Hadden fier de lui mais à son tour furieux et sceptique. Ce fut ce dernier qui brisa un autre lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

-« Professeur, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez joué un tour pareil ?! M'emmener dans la seule boutique de vêtements sorciers dont les articles sont ensorcelé ?! »

L'air impassible, Severus répondit de sa voix morne sans même prendre la peine de regarder Harry.

-« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, monsieur Potter … »

-« Hadden Snape ! » l'interrompit brutalement Harry avant de laisser le professeur achever sa phrase.

-« …Hadden …Et bien quoi qu'il en soit, c'est votre choix de m'avoir demandé de vous accompagner, alors je considère qu'il est de mon droit de choisir les boutiques dans lesquelles nous allons faire nos achats. »

Harry alla protester avec puissance, mais avant qu'il n'en n'ait eu le temps, Severus continua.

-« Puisque nous sommes ici, nous allons pouvoir faire vos autres achats pour la rentrée. »

Hadden fut surpris mais néanmoins enchanté, il suivit alors Severus, soutenant en lui-même qu'il avait aperçu un sourire chaleureux sur le visage pâle et froid de ce dernier. Ils allèrent donc dans les divers magasins afin d'acheter le nécessaire pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, Harry fut rassuré de constater que Severus ne l'envoyait plus dans des boutiques étranges dans le but de se venger, au contraire, il était même plutôt agréable et achetait le matériel scolaire de Hadden sans trop agacer le jeune homme de ses sarcasmes – bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en lancer parfois quelques-uns -. Le jeune Snape en fut vraiment surpris mais préféra ne pas se poser trop de questions, de peur de gâcher ce moment de trêve entre eux.

Mais les souvenirs semblaient vouloir torturer le jeune homme : chez Fleury et Bott, il pu apercevoir Ron et tout le reste de la famille Weasley. Mrs Weasley se débattait dans la foule afin de pouvoir payer les livres, Fred et George, les yeux rivés vers le sol et l'air malicieux, expérimentaient probablement une de leurs nouvelles bombes farceuses. Ronald, quand à lui, regardait un livre mais sans y faire réellement attention, il semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Ginny discutait avec Mr Weasley.

Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître ainsi, et ils n'avaient pas l'air au courant de la « mort » d'Harry Potter. Où peut être que cela n'était qu'une façade, qu'ils étaient tous malheureux mais le cachaient ? Hadden ne le savait pas. En revanche, il fut tiré par le bras pas son professeur qui l'emmena droit vers son ennemi juré : Draco Malefoy. Voilà donc un autre désavantage d'avoir Snape comme tuteur … puisqu'il s'agissait du très cher parrain du fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Severus parut enchanté de revoir cette « charmante » petite famille. D'ailleurs, le sourire hautain et narquois du filleul de Snape n'échappa pas à Hadden. Ce dernier tentait alors de se faire discret, se cachant presque sous les robes de son professeur de potion. Il ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu, tout particulièrement aux yeux de Lucius.

-« Qui est donc ce jeune homme derrière vous, Snape ? Est-ce une connaissance à vous ? »

La voix de Mr Malefoy n'avait décidément pas changée et était aussi froide que son regard. Lucius dévisageait avec curiosité Hadden, son expression restant néanmoins sévère et hautaine. Severus répondit alors, en poussant Harry devant lui, l'obligeant à faire face aux Malefoy.

-« Il s'agit là de mon très cher neveu. Ses parents sont malheureusement décédés depuis peu, et comme il était convenu dans son testament, c'est à moi que revient la responsabilité de m'occuper de ce jeune homme. »

Ah, oui, son neveu…Severus avait bien insisté sur ce point en lui racontant toute l'histoire de Hadden Snape.

FLASH BACK

_-« Très bien, je vais maintenant te conter toute l'histoire de Hadden Snape, de A à Z, une histoire qu'il te faudra retenir si tu veux jouer ton rôle à la perfection » lui avait dit Snape avec une voix dure mais chaleureuse à la fois. Harry, quand à lui, écoutait attentivement toute l'histoire afin de ne pas en perdre une seule miette : son avenir dépendait de ce passé fictif._

_-« Je vous écoute, professeur Snape. »_

_Severus y avait bien réfléchit depuis les trois semaines. Il y avait apporté maintes et maintes modifications avant de pouvoir arriver à ce résultat, qui d'ailleurs, le satisfaisait assez. Le professeur prit alors une gorgée de Fire Whisky, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge, face à un Harry plus qu'impatient de connaître son « nouveau passé ». Après une grande inspiration, il se lança alors :_

_-« Il y a longtemps quand je n'étais encore qu'un jeune professeur débutant, mon frère m'annonça qu'il avait un fils avec une moldu et qu'elle le nomma Hadden. Tu es donc né, Hadden, un 24 mars. Lorsque la menace de Voldemort pesait sur le monde sorcier, pour te protéger, mon frère est allé vivre avec toi dans une maison moldu, coupant le lien avec les sorciers pendant un long moment. Il ne t'a pourtant rien caché de ton statut de sorcier, mais t'empêchait d'aller dans notre monde. Cela te frustrait beaucoup, il fallait l'avouer, mais tu supportais ton sort, te démarquant pourtant des autres de par ta marginalité. Ton plus grand rêve était de vivre dans le monde des sorciers, là où se trouve ta vraie place._

_Malheureusement, ce que ton père t'avait toujours caché, c'est qu'il entretenait depuis ta naissance des relations sociales avec Voldemort et d'autres mangemorts. Le jour où tu l'as découvert, tu l'as suivi. Lui qui avait jusqu'à présent réussit à masquer ton existence au Lord Noir, ne pu mentir davantage lorsque tu te fis remarquer. J'étais bien entendu présent et, Voldemort lui a alors jetais un sort à retardement. Et lorsqu'il est mort il y a un mois, il t'a confié à moi. Je t'ai alors ramené chez moi, je suis désormais ton tuteur et tu seras inscrit à Poudlard pour le reste de ta scolarité. Désormais, Voldemort n'est plus, mais il te reste ce dur passé… »_

_Harry l'avait alors interrompu :_

_-« donc, je quitte un terrible passé pour en supporter un autre ? »_

_Severus continua : « c'est un passé plus léger contre un passé plus lourd, c'est à toi de décider. Néanmoins, comme tu as désormais un lien de parenté avec moi, du sang de Serpentard coule dans te veines… »_

_L'ancien Harry Potter ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût, mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir désormais une vie paisible et beaucoup plus agréable. _

_Le regard impassible, Snape ajouta :_

_-« Alors, que décides-tu ? »_

_Harry hésita un long moment mais, pesant le pour et le contre, il se résigna et, le regard décisif et flamboyant, il répondit :_

_-« J'accepte. »_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-« N'est-il pas charmant, Lucius ? » s'exclama alors la froide Mrs Malefoy, regardant alternativement Hadden et son mari. Puis, elle se tourna vers son fils et lui fit signe d'avancer, ce fut vraiment limite si elle ne l'avait pas poussé sur Harry et Severus.

_-« Si il m'était tombé dessus, j'aurai reculé, sa chute aurait été plus … brutale !_ » pensa Harry, ricanant en lui-même lorsqu'il imagina la scène.

Snape posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui annonça avec un grand – et très froid- sourire :

-« Hadden, je te présente mon filleul Draco Malefoy. Draco, voici Hadden Snape, mon neveu et un peu mon fils. Il a ton âge et sera cette année à Poudlard, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. »

Snape semblait ravi. Harry quand à lui, osait à peine regarder Malefoy, comme-ci il redoutait que ce dernier le reconnaisse. Mais Draco prit cela comme une forme de soumission, comme-ci Hadden le considérait comme un être supérieur. Il en fut très enchanté et se permit de tendre la main à Snape junior, le regard aussi hautain que d'accoutumée.

-« Enchanté de te rencontré, Hadden. C'est étrange comme la prononciation de ce nom me donne l'impression de m'adresser à St Potter . Ah ! Il doit certainement être six pieds sous terre désormais. La Sang-De-Bourbe et Weasmoche doivent probablement le pleurer ! »

Ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait probablement reconnu !!! Cette satanée fouine faisait déjà tout pour l'enrager… Il aura sa revanche un de ses jours ! Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse riposter, Severus mit son bras devant lui et prit la parole :

-« Hadden ne vient pas d'ici, il ne connaît probablement pas cet empoté de Potter, et parler de choses qu'il ignore dés la première rencontre n'est pas une bonne chose Draco. »

Draco adressa un sourire à Severus et reporta son attention sur Hadden, plus particulièrement sur la main que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas serrée. Il n'insista pas à ce niveau là mais termina avec une phrase quelque peu plus aimable :

-« Et bien, j'espère que nous nous retrouverons à Serpentard. Je ne doute pas qu'avec de tels liens de parentés, tu tombes dans la même maison que moi. Je te laisserai peut être une place comme bras droit, qui sait ? Tu as une bonne tête et ça me plaît bien. Crabbe et Goyle n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! »

-« Bien sûr. » marmonna alors Hadden, visiblement peu emballé par l'idée d'être à la place de Crabbe ou de Goyle.

Une fois encore, ce fut Severus qui prit les choses en mains, afin d'éviter d'éventuels conflits :

-« Soit. Nous allons maintenant prendre congé, mon neveu est certainement épuisé après avoir fait tous ces achats, nous allons rentrer. Draco, nous nous reverrons à la rentrée. »

Sur ce, Severus, après avoir poliment salué les Malefoy, attira Harry en dehors de la boutique. Ce dernier semblait plus intéressé aux têtes rousses facilement reconnaissables qu'à ce que se mettait à lui raconter Severus.

-« M'as-tu écouté, Pot…Hadden ?! » ah, cette fois-ci, le professeur revenait aux tutoiements de la veille ! Mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un « hein ? » rêveur que lui adressa Harry avant de se tourner nonchalamment vers son professeur.

-« Vous disiez, professeur Snape ? »

Severus était sur le point de lui reprocher son attitude face aux Malefoy lorsqu'il aperçu la source de la rêverie de Harry. Un autre pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Il annonça alors d'une voix calme :

-« Je suis navré, Hadden. Mais il faut savoir renoncer à toutes les choses d'une vie lorsque l'on souhaite en commencer une nouvelle. Tu verras que tu y parviendras, même si cela peut paraître long et surtout très difficile, mais c'est nécessaire. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son nouveau tuteur, son oncle, puis, il soupira tristement.

-« Vous avez raison. »

Severus, aussi froid qu'il puisse paraître, se sentait mal face à cette vision. Certes, il n'aimait toujours pas forcément Potter, mais avait pitié de lui, depuis le début. Il savait ce que c'était que de devoir oublier ce que l'on aimait… Il était parfaitement conscient de la difficulté à surmonter. Un léger sourire chaleureux s'afficha alors sur le visage de Snape.

-« Rentrons à la maison, Hadden, ce sera mieux. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette fin de journée fut alors particulièrement difficile pour Hadden, ce dernier ayant désormais beaucoup de mal à oublier le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis, de toute la famille Weasley. Autrement dit : son passé. Il se souvenait comme ci c'était hier de tous les bons moments passés avec ses amis lorsqu'il se nommait encore Harry Potter.

Les rêveries de son « neveu » ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus, notamment lorsque le dit rêveur se mit à manger sa soupe à l'aide d'une fourchette, ou encore, le moment où Hadden avait confondu son professeur avec un portemanteau. Le meilleur dans tout cela fut lorsque l'ex-Survivant, faisant la vaisselle pour se « changer les idées », ne lavait non pas l'assiette avec l'éponge, mais plutôt le contraire.

Si les raisons des rêveries d'Harry n'étaient pas aussi tristes, Snape aurait sincèrement trouvé les situations plutôt hilarantes… Severus sentait bien par ces gestes étourdis une profonde détresse, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus pour aider son neveu. Avec le don qu'avait le professeur pour consoler, il ne risquait pas d'aller loin. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas retenir quelques légendaires sarcasmes qui constituaient sa réputation...

Néanmoins, ce fut Hadden qui fut le premier pas, plus tard dans la soirée. Il devait être environ onze heures du soir, et le jeune homme ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil à cause de ses pensées qui le hantaient, s'était tout d'abord levé dans le but d'aller boire un peu d'eau fraîche. Pourtant, en repartant vers sa chambre, il ne pu se retenir d'entrer dans une pièce encore éclairée de la maison… C'était le salon. Le professeur Snape ne dormait-il pas encore ? Harry regarda timidement à l'intérieur et il pu en effet constater que Severus était assit dans un des fauteuils, lisant un livre tout en buvant un verre de Fire whisky.

Le jeune homme resta environ quelques minutes à observer son professeur. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'une voix grave parvint à ses oreilles.

-« Il est déjà presque minuit, monsieur Snape. Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez ? »

Ah, Harry ne passait décidément pas inaperçu aux yeux de Snape, même ci ce dernier n'avait réagit que plus tard. Le jeune garçon bégaya :

-« Euh et bien… je…j…je n'arrivait pas à dormir…. De plus ça fait bizarre de vous entendre m'appeler comme ça »

Snape haussa un sourcil c'était la même chose pour lui, cependant il attendait une réponse beaucoup plus convaincante. Harry se lança alors à l'eau.

-« Je n'arrête pas de penser à mes amis, à ….Harry…mon passé et… »

-« Vous vous demandez si votre décision a été raisonnable. » l'interrompit Snape.

-« Je…en fait… oui… »

Le professeur releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et continua, tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-« Ecoutez, je ne peux pas réellement répondre à votre place, ce choix ne dépendait que de vous, et vous seul. De plus, ce qui est fait est fait. « Harry Potter » est déjà « mort », et nombreux sont ceux m'ayant vu en compagnie de mon neveu, c'est-à-dire, vous. »

Hadden était parfaitement conscient de cela, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Severus ajouta alors d'une voix sincère, son visage en était presque chaleureux.

-« Mais je pense que si vous avez fait ce choix, c'est que votre conscience vous poussait à le faire. Votre choix a certainement été mauvais pour les autres, mais pour vous-même, il s'agit probablement de la meilleure décision qui soit. »

Le jeune Snape qui avait relevé les yeux entre temps, esquissa un petit sourire convaincu et apaisé. Oui, il avait bien comprit ce que voulait dire son professeur.

-« Merci professeur Snape, merci beaucoup… » Murmura alors Hadden, le sourire aux lèvres.

A ces mots, il retourna alors se coucher, laissant un professeur Snape soulagé d'avoir pu convaincre son neveu. Néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cela allait vraiment être difficile de devenir l'oncle et le père de substitution d'une personne qu'il avait autrefois détesté, notamment en ce qui concernait les appellations… Et ce, que ce soit pour Harry ou pour Severus …


	3. Direction Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Direction Poudlard

Les premiers jours furent les plus durs à vivre pour Severus et Hadden car ils devaient apprendre à vivre ensemble. De plus Hadden devait apprendre à se comporter comme un vrai Snape tout en gardant cependant tous les qualités de sa personnalité. D'ailleurs il dut même apprendre une autre langue car son père n'habiter pas en Angleterre. Ce qui surprit le plus le plus le brun fut quand Severus est venu le voir pour lui proposer des cours particulier.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il travaillait avec Severus sur plusieurs thèmes. Ils commencèrent d'abord avec l'occlumancie qu'Harry avait arrêté en cinquième année, et Severus fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Hadden avait appris. Le maitre des potions avait après décidait de lui donner des cours de potions et en même temps des cours de magie sans baguette car Harry avait un grand pouvoir et malgré sa victoire sur le Lord Noir, il n'avait jamais appris à bien la manipuler. En seulement quatre jour, c'était fou tous les progrès qu'il avait pu faire. Mais plus les jours passait et plus il se disait que la rentré était proche, sa dernière année à Poudlard qui sera bien différente maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là. Il se demandait comment il allé agir avec ses meilleurs amis et surtout dans quel maison il allait partir. Mais Severus était là pour lui maintenant et il pouvait compter sur lui. Hadden avait appris à vivre avec le maitre de potions et il avait surtout appris à le connaitre. Snape était en faite quelqu'un de très gentil qui passait sa vie derrière un masque pour se protéger des autres ayant toujours était rabaissé étant plus jeune. Et l'ancien survivant eu de la peine en pensant que Severus l'aidait lui alors qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi. Il avait d'ailleurs était surpris que Snape accepte de l'aider et qu'il devienne son ami et un peu son père adoptif. Mais il l'avait accepté dans sa vie et il avait remarqué que Severus était beaucoup plus expressif depuis qu'il était là, d'ailleurs il souriait plus en sa présence et il pensait que son père, car c'est comme ça qu'il le considérait maintenant même si le principal concernait ne le savait pas, devrait sourire plus souvent car il était bien plus beau et bien plus humain comme ça. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit une fois.

_Flash-back_

_Hadden sortait de la douche, il était en train de se laver les cheveux sous une eau chaude qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand soudain il sentit la température changé._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Severus Snape essayait tant bien que mal de garder son air impossible en entendant le cri que lança le jeune Snape depuis la salle de bain. Il put quand même retenir son fou rire mais lorsqu'Hadden arriva devant lui frigorifiait et tout tremblotant il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Et pour la première depuis l'âge de onze ans, Harry, ou plutôt Hadden entendit un son inconnu s'élevait dans le salon. Et il trouva que ce son bien qu'il soit un peu grave était un merveilleux et il se rendit alors compte que c'était son professeur qui riait._

_Sévi, comment tu as pu me faire ça. Et si je tombais malade tu peux me dire ce que tu ferais. Mais arrête de rire, moi je ne trouve pas ça marrant._

_Sévi je te conseille d'arrêter de te moquer de moi. Bon tu l'auras voulu._

_Il avait alors levé la main vers le di « Sévi » et celui-ci se retrouva tremper de la tête au pied. Et c'était maintenant au tour du jeune Snape de se moquer de son professeur._

_Au si tu voyais ta tête, c'est hilarant._

_Hadden je te conseille de courir et vite._

_Je n'ai pas peur de toi __**papa,**__ et il insista bien sur le papa avant de regardait Snape avec une lueur de défi._

_Comment tu m'as appelé ??_

_Euh…ben…papa sauf si tu préfère tonton vu que je suis censé être ton neveu._

_Mais il put voir sur le visage de Snape, naitre un sourire petit à petit, il sut à se moment là qu'il lui avait offert un bien joli cadeau avant ce début de rentré en l'appelant papa._

_Tu sais Sévi, tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris._

_Il s'en alla en riant en apercevant une petite rougeur sur les joues de son professeur avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la tête en retournant dans la salle de bain._

_Fin Flash-back_

Hadden était donc assis en cette matinée du vendredi en train de lire un livre dans la bibliothèque de son père, quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Il laissa son livre sur le coussin sur lequel il était assis avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il n'était habillé que d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un Draco Malfoy habillé d'un pantacourt jean et d'une chemise blanche qui semblait être d'un tissu léger. Hadden se poussa sur le côté et laissa le nouveau venu entrer. Une se rappeler du jour où Malfoy était venu le voir pour entrer dans l'Ordre mais il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy n'était pas le prétentieux fils à papa qu'il croyait. Et il avait même appris par la suite que les parents de Draco étaient des espions pour l'ordre comme Severus mais quand la guerre fut terminée les Malfoy étant des Malfoy, ils redevinrent aussi imbuvables qu'avant.

Sévi n'est pas là si c'est lui que tu chercher.

Sévi ???

Oui Severus si tu préfère.

Et bien je pense que je vais attendre son retour, j'ai une chose important à lui dire. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous essayons de le joindre mais sans succès. Au faite qui tu es toi encore.

Hadden, Hadden Snape le « fils adoptif » de Severus. Et si tu pouvais me parler sur un autre ton, je ne supporte pas que l'on se prenne pour plus haut que moi.

Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse là.

Ecoute moi blondinet, ce n'est parce que tu t'appelle Malfoy que je vais me laisser marcher dessus par toi.

Draco n'en revenait pas que ce garçon lui parle comme ça. Lui qui s'était toujours fait respecter et là un nouveau venu oser lui parler de cette manière. Ce garçon lui faisait penser à Potter. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de rester plus longtemps à penser car son parrain faisait son entrée.

Et bien Mr Malfoy que me vaut le plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi, dit le dit parrain en entrant dans le salon.

Je suis venu vous dire que vous êtes convoqué à l'ancien QG de l'ordre du Phénix.

Et pourquoi cela ? _bien qu'il savait ce qu'allait lui dire son filleul_.

On a retrouvé Potter dans un parc pas loin de chez sa maison, il a été retrouvé mort.

QUOI !!!, _heureusement qu'il savait jouer des rôles._

Vous avez bien entendu, le survivant, héro du monde sorcier, est mort après s'être fait attaqué dans un parc, il n'avait pas sa baguette sa tante le lui avait confisqué.

Je vais y aller tout de suite mais j'aimerai que tu reste avec mon fils enfin mon neveu. Bon je voudrais que simplement que tu lui tiennes compagnie.

Mais je peux très bien rester tout seul.

Mais moi je ne préfère pas, _le ton était strict et ne laissait aucune objection_.

Et sur cela, il transplana laissant derrière lui deux adolescents qui se lançaient des éclairs. Hadden se foutant complètement de la présence du serpentard dans sa maison, il retourna à sa place et repris son livre pour continuer sa lecture. Draco ne supportant pas de se faire ignorer par le jeune Snape alla se poster en face de lui. Il lui arracha le livre des mains et attrapa Hadden par le col de son t-shirt.

NE ME TOUCHE PAS, LACHE MOI, NON JE VEUX PAS !!!!

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends.

NON S'IL VOUS PLAIT LAISSEZ MOI !!!

Draco le relâcha et Hadden se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtus entre les coussins. Le jeune Malfoy le regarda sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, dès qu'il l'avait touché l'autre s'était mis à crier. Et une idée germa dans sa tête et s'il avait été agressé et que c'était pour cette raison que Severus le gardait avec lui. Si c'était le cas alors il avait fait une grosse erreur en le brutalisant. Il s'accroupit alors à coté de lui en espérant réparer son erreur. Il regarda le jeune homme allongé à coté de lui et qui pleurait encore.

Pardonne-moi petit ange, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Ça m'arrive parfois de redevenir l'arrogant que j'étais avant mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal je peux te le jurer. Tu ne me connais pas et je peux comprendre que tu te méfie de moi, _le blond avait parlé avec une telle gentillesse dans la voix que l'autre se releva. _

Il s'était donc relevé après les paroles du blond et ne s'occupant de rien d'autre il se jeta dans ses bras pour y retrouver du réconfort. Le blond ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire resserra sa prise autour du corps d'Hadden qui finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais une chose était sûr il allait s'occuper de lui à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps au « 12 square Grimmauld », une triste ambiance régnait. Severus était arrivé au début de la réunion où se trouvait toute la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, le professeur MacGonagall ainsi que plusieurs auror tel que Nymphondora Tonks. En voyant la tête qu'ils tiraient tous, Severus eut de la peine pour eux en sachant qu'il était derrière leur tristesse.

Severus, _dit alors MacGonagall_, nous avons retrouvé Harry Potter mort, il y a maintenant trois jours. Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec monsieur Potter mais nous aimerions avoir toutes les personnes possibles pour nous aider à trouver des indices et savoir qui a fait cela. Je….

Je vois donc notre héro à était tué par on ne sait qui, alors qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage de tous les temps, quel ironie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aiderais mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

Laquelle ?

Celle de faire entrer mon neveu en septième année. Son père vient de mourir et il n'a personne d'autre à part moi. Ne pouvant aller à son école par rapport à la distance qui est bien trop importante je voudrais qu'il entre à Poudlard.

Et bien … c'est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel mais je pense pouvoir le faire entrer. Sur ce, la réunion est terminé à bientôt pour un compte rendu.

Dès que la fin de la réunion fut annoncer, Severus se dépêcha de transplaner car il avait laissé Harry seul avec Malfoy et ce la ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il transplana donc directement dans son salon et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Hadden dormir dans les bras du blond qui semblait ailleurs et qui caressait ses cheveux.

Et bien puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? _demanda Severus en jugeant bon de connaitre ce qui était arrivé chez lui pendant son absence._ Alors j'attends monsieur Malfoy.

Et bien, j'ai commis une erreur et j'ai voulu la réparer, _dit-il sans pour autant regarder son professeur_. Severus que lui est-il arrivé avant qu'il ne vienne habiter chez toi.

Et bien voilà qui est inattendu de votre pars, je suis étonné. Mais pourquoi voulez vous le savoir.

Je voudrais l'aider, j'aimerai être là pour lui quand il en aura besoin. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai envi d'être son ange gardien, d'être là pour lui, au moins servir à quelque chose pour quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être moi-même, _il avait parlé d'une traite, une immense tristesse dans la voix_.

Severus savait que Drago avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre mais qu'en tant que Malfoy il se refusait à montrer ses sentiments comme son père qui était quand on le connaissait bien, un homme gentil et de très bon conseil et surtout qu'il aimait sa famille.

Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais plutôt à lui. Et je pense que tu devras faire beaucoup pour gagner sa confiance et son amitié.

Je le sais mais bon avec la réputation que j'ai à Poudlard ça va être dur de lui prouver que j'ai changé comme se sera dur de le faire croire aux autres.

Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez.

Severus se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à se relever car il tenait toujours Hadden dans ses bras.

Donner, je vais mettre Hadden dans sa chambre, je pense qu'il a besoin de se reposer sur quelque chose de plus confortable que vos bras.

Très bien, je pense que moi je vais rentrer. Père et mère se demande surement ce que je fais encore ici.

Très bien, alors à une prochaine fois Draco.

Merci encore parrain pour m'avoir écouté, _dit-il en souriant, un sourire qui à sa plus grande surprise lui fut rendu. Il pensa qu'il devrait remerciait Hadden pour le bonheur qu'il donne au maitre de potions._

Il sortit de la maison du maitre de potions en soupirant se disant qu'il allait devoir faire de gros effort à cette rentrée. Mais bon s'il arrivait à être ami avec le fils de Rogue se serait déjà quelque chose de fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste de ses vacances, c'est-à-dire les trois derniers qui restaient, Hadden eut le bonheur de voir tous les jours Malfoy venir chez lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Depuis l'accident, il avait remarqué que Drago avait changé avec lui, il était gentil. L'ancien survivant en fut vraiment étonné mais ne le montra pas et d'ailleurs il aimait bien la présence du blond à ses cotés. Mais plus il passait du temps ensemble et plus il sentait un sentiment lui étant inconnu naitre en lui et il s'en était rendu compte lors d'une de leur journée ensemble.

_Flash Back_

_Hadden s'était levé de bonne heure, bien qu'il aurait faire la grasse matinée en ce samedi matin, il devait se levait car il était sûr que Drago n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et en parlant du loup, la sonnette de la porte résonna dans toute la maison et c'est un Hadden à peine réveillé et habillé pour tout vêtement d'un boxer noir, qui ouvrit la porte. Drago qu'en à lui ne put retirer son regard et l'empêcher de voyager sur se corps présent devant lui. Hadden se rendant compte de la situation partit en courant mais ne put cacher la rougeur de ses joues à Drago et qui fit naitre sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur et tendre._

_Pendant que Drago allait s'installer, Hadden était remonté en vitesse dans sa chambre et courra dans la douche pour prendre un bain avant de s'habiller convenablement. Il prit une chemise blanche froissé qui lui donner un certain charme accompagné d'un jean bleu délavé que Sev' avait choisi pour lui. Après avoir repris une certaine contenance il descendit dans le salon certain d'y retrouver un beau blond assis en train de lire un livre de la grande bibliothèque de la maison, _**non mais ce n'est pas vrai j'ai pas pensé qu'il était beau**. _Donc quand il fut arrivé, il trouva effectivement le jeune Malfoy assis sur un des couffins près de la cheminée en train de lire un livre sur les animaux mystiques vivant dans les forêts. Hadden s'assit juste en face de lui et fut surpris que l'héritier Malfoy ne releva pas la tête à son arriver comme il le faisait tout le temps. On pouvait donc dire que le brun est assez agacé de se faire ignorer comme ça par Drago._

_Je vois que ton livre est très intéressante, dit il froidement._

_Hum… on en apprend des choses grâce à ces livres, donc je me renseigne._

_Tu compte vivre dans une forêt en ermite, ironisa t-il. _

_Drago déposa alors son livre à côté de lui et leva les yeux sur le brun à côté de lui qui était en train de bouder dans son coin. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, pourquoi tu boude._

…

_Hadden je veux que tu me répondes._

_Tu … tu faispasuncompteavecmoi_

_Quoi, j'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dis._

_J'ai dit que tu m'énerve à me poser des questions alors que y'a pas une seconde tu m'ignorais pour ton livre sur les animaux mystiques._

_Ce rendant compte de ce que voulait laisser paraitre se phrase, il baissa la tête et s'empourpra._

_Tiens, tu n'es pas content parce que je n'ai pas fait attention à toi. Tu es jaloux d'un livre. Si ce n'est pas mignon._

_Arrête de te moquer de moi._

_Oh tu es vraiment trop craquant quand tu rougis._

_Rougissant encore plus, Hadden pris le coussin le plus proche de lui et le lança sur le blond qui le reçu en plein visage. Débuta alors une bataille entre les deux jeunes garçons qui fut remporter haut la main par le brun. Drago ne supportant pas la défaite se jeta sur le jeune Snape et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, le blond à califourchon sur lui. Tout deux s'arrêtèrent de rire en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Drago avait le visage à peine à quelque centimètre du brun, et s'il se baissait juste un peu, il aurait pu gouter à ses lèvres. Reprenant ses esprits à cette pensée il se releva, s'excusa et quitta la maison. Hadden lui était toujours par terre, il n'en revenait pas de ce qui c'était passé. Il avait vu visage de Drago se rapprocher du sien comme s'il allait l'embrasser et il avait espéré que le blond le ferait. Mais il s'était levé et était parti le laissant frustré par terre. _**Oh mon dieu, je suis…je suis gay et j'ai souhaité que Dray m'embrasse. Mais depuis quand je l'appelle Dray moi. Par merlin je perds les pédales, j'éprouve du désir pour mon pire ennemi, enfin ancien pire ennemi…ah faut que j'arrête de penser.**

_Fin Flash Back _

C'était le jour de la rentrée aujourd'hui et il Hadden n'avait plus revu le blond depuis ce petit accident avec les oreillers. Bien sûr, Drago lui avait manqué ce dernier jour de vacance, ce qui n'avait pas échapper aux yeux de Severus qui avait très bien suivi le rapprochement des deux anciens ennemis. Il s'était même beaucoup étonné en entendant son fils de parler avec enthousiasme des journées qu'il avait passé avec Drago Malfoy. Mais il ne préférait ne pas intervenir dans leur relation nouvelle, tous ce qu'il espérait était que son neveu/fils soit bien accueillit et ce qu'importe la maison dans laquelle il sera. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que plus d'une personne sera surpris de la maison dans laquelle atterrira ce jeune Snape.

Il était 9h et il venait d'arrivé à la gare pour rejoindre le train qui le conduira à l'école comme chaque année maintenant. Il ne savait pas si Drago allait encore l'évitait tous ce qu'il espérait, lui, s'était de ne pas se retrouver seul pendant tout le voyage. Arrivée à la voie 9 3/4, il n'attendit pas une minute pour traverser le passage et entrait dans le train quasiment plein. Il prit place dans la première cabine vide qu'il trouva en espérant voir une connaissance prendre place avec lui. Il dut cependant attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir entrer dans sa cabine la personne qui occupait ses pensées à savoir un grand blond de la maison serpentard. Celui-ci accompagné comme toujours de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson, une chance que ces gorilles ne soit pas avec eux. Leur regard se croisèrent un court instant mais assez pour que Blaise le capte.

Alors Drago, tu ne nous présente pas à ton ami.

Mais Blaise de quoi tu parle, il doit être nouveau Drakychou ne le connait surement pas.

Pansy combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appelé comme ça.

Désolé.

Et pour tout vous dire ce garçon est Hadden Snape, le neveu mais aussi fils adoptif de notre cher professeur de potions.

Quoi tu veux rire, ce canon de la famille de Snape, non mais tu l'as bien regardé. Snape n'a rien en comparaison avec cet ange.

Blaise, tu s…..

Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon père de cette manière, _cria alors la seul personne à ne pas avoir prit la parole depuis le début de la conversation._

Tous les regards présents se retournèrent alors vers Hadden, et tous purent constater autour de lui sa magie crépitée.

Aller petit ange, il n'a pas dit cela en mal et avoue qu'il à quand même raison.

Non c'est faux, Sev peut être très beau quand il le veut seulement vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça Drago.

Attend…. Ce n'était pas une blague alors. Waouh, eh bien on peut dire que ça commence fort cette année.

Tout le monde à cette phrase éclata de rire et Blaise en profita pour sortir ses blagues qui soient dit en passant son tous aussi stupides les une que les autres. Ils firent donc plus ample connaissance. Drago s'étant assis à coté de Hadden, Blaise dû s'assoir à côté de Pansy qui aurait préféré d'être à coté de son Drakychou juste pour l'ennuyer.

Pour Hadden qui avait l'habitude de se bagarrer avec les Serpentards, il dut avouer qu'il n'avait pas essayé de voir plus loin de son nez et de se fier qu'à leur maison. Et il dut même s'avouer que c'était les meilleurs trajets en train en direction de Poudlard qu'il faisait depuis sa première entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Maintenant rester à savoir comment régirait les autres et s'il redeviendrait amis avec Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car le train commençais à s'arreter.


End file.
